Deity's Treasure Pretty Cure!
Deity's Treasure Pretty Cure! is a fanfiction of a magical girl series in the Pretty Cure franchise by Todo Izumi. It is written by Yukie Todoroki. It's primary themes are space, goddesses, light, and elements. The series's secondary themes are redemption and change. Characters Cures * Megumi Nakashima | Cure Stardust, the pink cure and the lead cure * Kaname Aozora | Cure Salacia, the blue cure * Maiko Ogano | Cure Pyro, the red cure * Manami Shingetsu | Cure Polaris, the white cure * Tsubaki Narumiya | Cure Breeze, the purple cure * Mei Yamamura | Cure Flora, the green cure * Kaede Akabane | Cure Fortuna, the first yellow cure * Tai Tsukisho | Cure Lumine, the second yellow cure * Kurona Shirogane | Cure Eclipse, the black cure * Kyoko Akabane | Cure Invidia, the gray cure Fairies Villains * Black Inferno * Madame Vega * Scarlet Swordswoman * Sir Sirius Dogeye Plot Team Building Arc Currently Unplanned Aspen-Platinum Arc Aspen (now Aspen-Platinum), a villain from Magical Garden Pretty Cure! makes an appearance, stronger than he was before. Even then, he isn't strong enough to take down the girls for long. Camping Trip Arc Currently Unplanned Four Stars Arc Manami is suddenly ill with a disease, known as Kurohoshi. The only cure is to meet with the other representatives of the four main stars - Sirius, Vega, and Canopus. However, two of those three are villains. Kaname, Tai, and Kaede are against meeting the other three, but are convinced by Maiko and Megumi to meet the other three. Soon, thanks to Kaede's secret source, the eight girls find out that the other three representatives are also sick. Sirius (in the form of Sir Sirius Dogeye), Vega (in the form of Madame Vega), Canopus (in the form of Akari Yoruzora), and Polaris (in the form of Manami Shingetsu) meet at the town music hall in order to receive the cure. Revenge Arc In the hideout of the Black Inferno, Scarlet Swordswoman receives an offer from the overlord himself. She would be allowed to lead the next team of apprentices if she succeeds in bringing one of the cures back to him. Scarlet accepts the offer and goes off to find the cures. Meanwhile, it is an unusually grueling day at school. Megumi and Tsubaki are telling each other about how horrible the exams are, and Mei breaks down over fear that she got a bad grade. Kaname suggests that they all go swim at the beach that afternoon, and the other seven girls agree. They invite Kurona and her big sister, Mieko, but Mieko politely declines. The nine girls spend a day at the beach and as they leave, they come face to face with none other than Scarlet herself. Scarlet makes an abomination out of a nearby trashcan and forces the cures to transform. As the cures fight the monster, Scarlet leaps out from behind it and starts dueling with Cure Flora. She quickly overtakes her and chooses to fight Cure Pyro next, but by the time the two clash, the trashcan monster has almost been defeated. In a last ditch effort, Scarlet hops onto said monster's back and blesses it with the power of destruction. The beach gets absolutely wrecked. Mieko, who had come to pick her sister up, transforms into Cure Lily and helps the other girls defeat Scarlet and the monster, but not before it lands a hard blow on Cure Fortuna and Cure Pyro, causing their bracelets to break and for them to untransform. They both end up in the hospital after breaking their arm and getting a mild concussion respectively. Scarlet reverts to her human self in time to get a call from her mother telling her about the emergency. Upon arriving at the hospital, Kyoko breaks down because she had not wished to injure her twin sister. Items * Transforming Bracelets | They are bracelets that the girls own so they can transform into pretty cures. Trivia * The series features a blind character. * Four of the ten cures are derived from Roman goddesses. * The series features two cures of the same color, being Cure Fortuna and Cure Lumine who both represent yellow. ** Cure Fortuna represents a more gold like color, while Cure Lumine represents a pastel yellow. * The Four Stars Arc is partially based off of the Blue Cult arc in Black Butler by Yana Toboso Category:Fan Series Category:Series